


Looking after Damon

by ImagineThis



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Major Illness, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineThis/pseuds/ImagineThis
Summary: My first oneshot for The Vampire Diaries.Damon has fallen ill from an unbreakable blood curse and his beloved Elijah is looking after him, with help from Elena.





	Looking after Damon

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on this fic!
> 
> So I have been a TVD fan for a while and been a Delijah shipper for quite some time. I think they worked well together in the series and of course I have thought of fanfic scenarios for them but I've been scared to post them for a while but I feel like contributing something to this rare but well loved ship.
> 
> I do write in a unique way, so my work is written in a script like format because I find it easier to write and if you've watched the series, you know how the characters speak and where the setting is without my poor explanation. I leave it to your imagination. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and let me know if you would like more :)

Damon's bedroom

Damon, Elena and Elijah

Damon is lying in his bed. He obviously looks ill and tired. He has sick bowl next to him and a glass of blood on the bedside table. He looks miserable.  
Elena walks into the room.

Hey, how are you doing? - Elena

Bloody brilliant - Damon  
He smirks

I've heard that you can keep your blood down now - Elena

Yeah, it's great. Not being sick every few seconds- Damon

I bet Elijah is happy - Elena

More like relieved - Damon

How do you mean? - Elena

Look at me Elena. I actually look like a vampire, pale and gaunt. *Damon pauses * I'm not me anymore. - Damon

Of course you're still you Damon. You are here with us - Elena

But I'm not though. I'm no longer my rugged troublemaking self. *Damon wryly smiles *  
I'm an invalid. I have difficulty keeping down my main food source, I shake whenever I get up, my throat aches and I'm tired. Elijah no longer looks at me the way he used to- Damon

He breaks off and looks away, there are tears in Damon's eyes. Elena goes to protest but Damon cuts her off.

Whenever he is with me now, it is with the look of pity. The look a nurse maid gives a dying patient when they have managed to overcome some small feat.  
When you're sick, how does Stefan treat you? - Damon

He is kind, fetches me a flannel and is patient - Elena

Yes, but he still looks at you the same way Stefan does. All heart eyes and pearly teeth - Damon

Elena rolls her eyes, but doesn't say anything. Damon takes that a a yes. 

Elijah is different around me, careful. He doesn't tell me much. Well anything. Your plans and what people have found out. When I ask, he makes some excuse of me needing rest. - Damon

He's caring, looking out for you. Making sure that nothing is said to make you try and do something reckless - Elena

I'm not made of china Elena. I can take news of bad guys- Damon

Well- Elena 

She breaks off. They both here a car approaching the house. It's Stefan, Elijah and Caroline with supplies, they get out the and within an instant, Elijah opens Damon's bedroom door. 

Love, how are you - Elijah 

Same as before, Elena has kept me company . - Damon

Elijah looks at her with gratitude 

Thank you - Elijah 

No problem. I'll leave you two now and go help the others - Elena 

Elena shuts the door. 

You didn't drink your blood. - Elijah

Not hungry - Damon

You need to keep your strength love- Elijah 

What for? It's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon - Damon

Elijah sighs and takes off his jacket. He sits down on Damon's left side, near his thighs. 

What's the matter? - Elijah 

Damon tuts and looks away. 

There is an awkward silence and tension between them. 

Why don't you tell what you're all planning? Why do you insist on keeping me in the dark? - Damon

I'm trying not to overtax you on matters that don't concern you - Elijah 

So planning to destroy the person who put this unbreakable blood curse on me, doesn't concern me? - Damon 

Damon, I want you to recover and to do that you need to be in good frame of mind - Elijah

No what I want is for you to include me on what is going on. Not keep secrets from me, we're together but you don't act like it. The only person who tells me anything is Jeremy and even that is sparse - Damon

Elijah looks at Damon, he makes to grab his hand but Damon pulls away. 

I'm trying to look out for you - Elijah 

No, you're treating me like a doll, something that will break at any moment. You tiptoe around me. Do you know how much that annoys me? - Damon

I don't tiptoe, I'm being considerate and patient with you. You can't do anything without almost fainting - Elijah 

Ah, so because I'm physically incapable, it also makes me mentally incapable - Damon

No I meant - Elijah 

He breaks off and turns away, Damon looks away. Again there's a pause and the silence is alive with tension 

There'll be anoter group discussion soon, I have to go now love - Elijah 

Of course, go and be with physically and mentally capable people - Damon 

Elijah sighs and turns to leave the room. He looks back at Damon, who is stubbornly not looking at him. 

I love you Damon, all I want is for you to get better. I care for you so much. It pains me to hear that you don't see that. - Elijah 

He closes the door and Damon looks towards the door, he sighs in regret as to what he said but still looks annoyed. He extends his hand and grabs the glass of blood and starts to drink. Once he's finished, he settled down and drifts off to sleep.


End file.
